Atomic Sky
by Loua
Summary: C'est juste une flamme, qui brûle sur la montagne. J'espère que tu la vois, j'espère que tu l'aimeras... C'est ma dernière flamme, petit bonhomme. Elle est pour toi. Profitesen. Tu t'en souviendras pas.


**Titre : **Atomic Sky.  
**Base :** Naruto (y'aurait pas de raison que ça se trouve ici sinon, soyons logiques).**  
Disclaimer : **Naruto et toute la clique appartiennent à Kishimoto, Atomic Sky appartient à Indochine.  
**Genres : **Réflexion bidon. Deathfic sans surprise, à moitié songfic (j'ai suivi les paroles mais je les ai pas notées, ç'aurait été trop redondant). Quelques mots pas très catholiques, préservez les plus jeunes enfants.  
**Note : **Pure spéculation quant à Chidori. Devinez seulement qui c'est.

* * *

**Atomic Sky.**

Fait beau ce soir. J'aurais pas cru. Depuis le temps que j'suis dehors, j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe, j'ai pas eu trop le temps faut dire. Un peu trop compliqué de rêvasser aux nuages d'un œil en combattant un démon renard à neuf queues furax comme si on lui avait chouré sa pâtée de l'autre. Et accessoirement protéger un marmot en couche-culotte du troisième.

Pour la peine, les nuages sont passés à la trappe.

Hé, j'ai pas trois yeux, moi.

Résultat, c'est moi qui me la suis bouffée, la pâtée. Et une belle hein. Du genre que tu t'en souviens pour le reste de ta pauvre vie de peigne-cul.

Il m'a brisé les os ce saligaud. Dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai même plus assez de forces pour bouger le petit doigt, alors malaxer du chakra, n'en parlons pas. J'en aurai de toute façon plus jamais besoin, c'est pas la peine de chialer après mes capacités.

Ah si, juste encore un dernier sort à lancer.

Un katon bien senti. Bah hé, s'agit qu'ils retrouvent le môme, aussi.

Pauv' petit gars va, t'as pas mérité ça.

Ca fait mal quand je me concentre pour faire tourner mes énergies. Je me trouve pataud comme le premier jour où j'ai dû apprendre à le faire. Ca remonte. J'me sens vieux, là, d'un coup. J'ai du mal à doser les bonnes quantités. Bah, à quoi bon faire à moitié ? Autant tout vider d'un coup, non ? Je lève les mains vers le ciel, compose les signes qui me reviennent comme une ritournelle. Lentement. Mes doigts m'obéissent qu'à moitié. C'est drôle, comme sensation.

Serpent-Cheval-Dragon-Rat-Buffle-Tigre.

Serpent-Cheval-Dragon-Rat-Buffle-Tigre.

Comme à l'époque où j'ai mis une soirée entière rien que pour les retenir dans l'ordre. J'oubliais toujours le rat. J'ai jamais aimé cette bestiole. Et le cheval, j'arrivais jamais à le combiner au serpent. Je m'emmêlais constamment les pinceaux. Ah, ça l'a fait rire hein, le vieux pervers. J'étais pas doué, faut dire.

Serpent-Cheval-Dragon-Rat-Buffle-Tigre.

Je sens la chaleur monter, et je crache. J'espère que ça se verra de loin. Je me suis plutôt isolé pour éviter que le village soit trop amoché, et j'ai embarqué le môme malgré les hurlements de douleur de sa mère. J'ai jamais su y faire avec les nanas, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Et puis c'est pas par gaîté de cœur que j'ai offert au bébé son premier bain de sang. De renard. Ca va le marquer à vie. Ca ira bien avec le sceau, au moins…

Mes mains me retombent dessus aussitôt que j'ai épuisé mon reste de chakra. Je suis complètement à sec, pire qu'un désert en pleine saison sèche. Ca fait étrangement mal d'être aussi vide. Pas l'habitude. Je grimace. Le bonhomme pleure doucement dans son couffin posé à même le sol dallé des ruines, entouré de neuf bougies. Une pour chaque siècle vécu par ce foutu renard. Une pour chaque décennie de souffrance qu'il aura à subir. S'il a la veine – ou la malchance – de vivre jusque là, du moins.

Désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, petit gars. J'ai pas eu trop le choix.

J'ai mal. Je tousse, ça me brise une côte. Je suis vraiment mal en point. Je me demande juste pourquoi la porte se referme pas. L'est pas pressé, là-haut, hein. Il est sûr d'avoir ma peau, il va pas se fouler en plus. Salopard. Le temps bat lentement, mon cœur aussi. Un peu trop, je crois. C'est pas bon signe, à ce qu'il paraît.

Tu sais, bonhomme, j'aurais aimé t'épargner ça. J'aurais aimé te voir grandir, comme les autres gamins, sans te poser de question. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te dise rien, et qu'on te considère en héros. Ca va pas être facile tous les jours pour toi. Comme pour tous ceux qui sont un peu différents des autres.

Le goût âcre du sang remonte jusqu'à mes papilles brûlées. Je crache un peu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir jouer avec toi et t'aimer comme je t'ai déjà aimé jusqu'à présent. Ahlàlà, combien de fois on m'a pas fait remarquer que c'est pas sérieux, pour un Hokage, de causer sans arrêt de sa femme enceinte et de son futur gosse… Mais tu vois là, je regrette pas de l'avoir fait. T'auras un peu vécu avec moi avant que je meure, comme ça. Un tout petit peu.

Regarde, bonhomme, tu vois le ciel ? Il est beau, hein ? Y'a pas un nuage. C'est rare en cette saison. Les étoiles brillent, ça fait carrément mal aux yeux. Je te donne tous les levers de soleil jusqu'à ta mort, petit. Je te les offre, pour que tu penses à moi, pour que ça te fasse un petit quelque chose au fond de la gorge, même si tu te souviens pas de moi. Je suis con. Bien sûr tu m'oublieras. Pour toi je serai qu'un visage taillé dans la roche. J'aurais aimé être un peu plus, tu sais. Je me voyais déjà te donner à manger à la petite cuillère, t'aider à faire tes premiers pas, écouter tes premiers balbutiements, te raconter des histoires le soir, et puis plus tard t'apprendre des techniques marrantes pour que tu puisses frimer, concocter avec toi des farces pour bien les faire chier au conseil…

Tu me manques déjà, petit.

J'aimerais que même si tu m'oublies, tu cherches à savoir qui je suis. Que t'emmerdes les adultes jusqu'à ce qu'ils te racontent tout. J'espère que t'auras un bon tuteur. Je t'ai laissé des secrets comme des trésors, tu sauras les trouver si tu cherches un peu. Je crois que tu me ressembleras pas mal, bonhomme. Si tu cherches à en savoir plus sur moi, tu verras combien tu peux être qu'exceptionnel. Et je dis pas ça par vantardise.

J'ai froid. Je tremble un peu, c'est nerveux. La lune s'assombrit. Y'a pas un bruit autour, juste l'odeur du carnage. Désolé, microbe, tu seras né dans un bain de sang. Y'a plus folichon dans le genre, j'avoue. Je me sens misérable, comme père. T'imagines même pas tout ce que j'aurais pu apprendre avec toi. C'aurait été comme une seconde vie, un truc unique, une renaissance avec le souvenir de ma propre enfance. Ca me fait mal de passer à côté de tout ça.

Enfin, au moins le village est en paix. Y'a rien de plus beau que cette chance-là. Ici au moins, tu seras tranquille, tu feras pas ton baptême du meurtre avant un certain temps. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est un cap, tu sais. J'espère que tu le passeras le plus tard possible. On est plus jamais pareil qu'avant, après. Mais ici, la vie est belle. Sans complexe, tout en rires et en tendresse. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner la mienne un peu plus longtemps.

J'ai envie d'aller te cueillir une étoile.

Je lève la main, ça fait mal, c'est comme si elle était déjà plus à moi. Aide-moi, petit bonhomme. T'arriverais à en arracher une, toi ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu pleures déjà plus. Tu dors sûrement. Ca fait moins mal que de souffrir. Moi je vais m'endormir pour toujours. Ca fait un peu long, comme sieste. Ca serait cool que tu me rejoignes pas trop tôt, histoire que tu profites un peu ici.

J'aurais aimé aussi… t'embrasser au moins une fois…

Y'a comme une présence autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, il fait tout noir. Ca y est, je pars ?.. On me secoue. Ca crie. Ca injurie, enculé toi-même... On me prend la main. Grande et calleuse, je sais, c'est le vieux pervers.

- Ji…

- Chut, parle pas connard, tu vas te fatiguer, ah là là imagine la tête de Chidori quand elle te verra, elle va passer des semaines à t'engueuler après ça…

- Ji… Naru…

Je sais pas ce qu'il fait mais la main me lâche et une ombre me frôle. De loin… toujours plus loin… j'entends sa voix.

- T'inquiète pas il va bien. Il roupille ce marmot, il a presque l'air de se foutre de nous. Tu vas rigoler avec lui, il va te faire vivre l'enfer t'imagines même pas…

Je souris. Il est vraiment un trou du cul, ce gars, à encore espérer quoique ce soit. Je referme les yeux…. Naruto va bien…

Je les entends même plus crier. Ca s'estompe, comme un… murmure…. C'est mieux comme ça... Dans du coton... C'est chaud... Je crois que c'est bon, là…

Encore désolé, petit bonhomme…


End file.
